Senior High School
by CLOUDRAY
Summary: Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah. Masa dimana remaja di dunia merasakan masa transisi yang kentara. Namun, masa SMA juga tak luput dari banyaknya masalah dan cobaan hidup bukan? EXO COUPLE FANFICTION! [OFFICIAL PAIR] INTRODUCTION UPDATE!


**CLOUDRAY** Proudly Present,

**Senior High School**

**[INTRODUCTION]**

.

.

EXO's Member with **OFFICIAL PAIRING**

.

.

GENRE :

Romance, Sad/Hurt, Teen, School Life, Friendship and Family

.

.

INSPIRATED BY :

**School 2013 [K-Drama, 2012]**

.

.

**YAOI FAN FICTION!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah. Masa dimana remaja di dunia merasakan masa transisi yang kentara. Namun, masa SMA juga tak luput dari banyaknya masalah dan cobaan hidup bukan?

.

.

.

**Senior High School**

**PARK CHAN YEOL**

Ketua dari Danger 3 yang terkenal di seluruh SM High School, pembuat onar di kelas 1-B. Suka tidur di kelas, sombong. Dia bukan murid yang pintar, nilainya selalu di bawah rata-rata. Dia membenci semua pelajaran dan tentunya dia membenci sekolah. Namun bila dia sudah memegang alat musik, dia adalah rajanya. Menyukai sosok polos seperti Byun Baekhyun. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang terpandang.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Baekhyun and Kris**

**BYUN BAEK HYUN**

Murid yang ceria, baik hati, penyayang. Semua guru menyukai sikapnya yang sopan dan periang itu, teman-teman satu kelasnya pun seperti itu. Dia seorang namja manis yang polos. Byun Baekhyun, adalah pemegang tetap peringkat satu di 1-B. Kagum pada Park Chanyeol, dan entah alasan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mengikuti klub menyanyi bersama sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan juga teman sekelasnya Jongdae.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Chanyeol**

**OH SE HUN**

Bagian dari Danger 3, sama seperti Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia adalah pembuat onar di kelas 1-B. dia terkenal dengan sebutan Ice Prince, karena memang dia susah di dekati. Seorang anak pengusaha terkenal di Seoul. Ia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Namun, dia sangat membenci hal itu. Ia juga membenci dengan hal yang dinamakan cinta, karena ia tak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi, hal itu berubah ketika Luhan dating di kehidupannya.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Luhan**

**LU HAN**

Murid pindahan dari Beijing High School. Dia pindah ke Korea karena Papa-nya dipindah tugaskan ke Korea. Anak yang manis dan penurut. Fasih berbahasa Korea dan China. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun ayahnya menentang hal itu. Dia pintar menyanyi dan menari. Mengikuti klub dance yang sama dengan Sehun, Kai juga Yixing. Memilikki ketertarikan dengan Sehun.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Sehun**

**KIM JONG IN**

Anggota dari Danger 3 yang terakhir. Dia adalah seorang player alias playboy. Sama seperti anggota Danger 3 yang lainnya, ia adalah anak dari keluarga yang kaya. Namun, tak ada yang tahu jika ayahnya adalah seorang Ketua Mafia di Jepang. Dia begitu tertekan dengan hal itu, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pemberontak. Mengikuti klub dance di sekolahnya bersama sahabatnya Sehun, juga Luhan dan Yixing.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Kyungsoo**

**DO KYUNG SOO**

Namja manis bermata bulat yang manis. Pemegang peringkat kedua di 1-B. Namja manis ini merupakan anak dari keluarga yang sederhana, bukan dari kalangan atas. Namja manis ini pintar memasak, masakan andalannya adalah Spaghetti. Do Kyungsoo dapat berteman baik dengan siapapun karena dia memang anak yang ramah. Seperti Baekhyun, para guru dan teman-temannya sangat menyukai pribadinya. Pintar menyanyi, mengikuti klub menyanyi bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Kai and Joonmyeon**

**KIM JOON MYEON**

Ketua kelas 1-B. Dia adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan baik hati. Memilikki senyum malaikat yang dapat membuat orang terpana melihatnya. Joonmyeon merupakan anak satu-satunya di keluarga Kim. Ibunya mendiktenya untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Namun, pada akhirnya ia merasa tertekan dan memilih jalan yang salah. Ditengah rasa tertekannya , ia merasakan hidupnya berwarna bila ia di dekat Yixing. Pemegan peringkat ketiga di kelas 1-B.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Yixing and Kyungsoo**

**ZHANG YI XING**

Dia memilikki mimpi menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. Dia sering terlambat masuk ke kelas. Bukan karena alasan, itu karena dia memilikki perkerjaan sebagai pelatih dance saat malam telah tiba. Ia hidup sendiri diSeoul. Sedangkan Mama-nya berada di Changsa-China. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke kelas 1-B.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Joonmyeon**

**WU YI FAN**

Seorang darah campuran China-Canada. Transfer Student dari Kanada. Ia hidup sendiri di Seoul, sedangkan Ayah-nya mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Kanada. Ia memilih di transfer ke Korea karena ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya di Korea. Ia memilikki ketertarikan tersendiri kepada Tao saat ia sampai di kelas 1-B. Dia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang berani menentang Danger 3.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Tao and Chanyeol**

**HUANG ZI TAO**

Namja manis bermata panda yang pintar wushu. Ia juga merupakan Transfer Student dari China. Ia hidup sendiri di Korea Selatan. Kedua orang tuanya ada di China karena urusan pekerjaan. Mungkin dari luar ia tampak seperti namja yang kuat, namun sebenarnya dia adalah namja yang gampang tersentuh dan menangis. Jatuh cinta kepada Wu Yi Fan saat pertama mereka beradu pandangan di kelas 1-B.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Wu Yi Fan**

**KIM JONG DAE**

Wakil Ketua Kelas 1-B. Ia pintar, namun ia tetap berada di peringkat 4 di kelasnya. Ia sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Shin Min Young sejak mereka lahir. Ia ditunangkan karena merupakan tradisi keluarganya dengan keluarga Shin. Ia memilikki perasaan pada Minseok, namun ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ia lebih memilih tradisi keluarganya daripada perasaannya sendiri. Namun, semua berubah saat cintanya pada Minseok semakin tumbuh dan mengakar dihatinya.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Minseok and Shin Min Young**

**KIM MIN SEOK**

Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ayahnya adalah pemilik toko roti di sekitar sekolahnya. Saat hari libur, ia selalu membantu Ayah dan Ibunya. Murid yang rajin di kelas, namun ia hanya bisa mendapat peringkat 5. Ia adalah anak baik dan sangat ramah. Namun ia mendapat cobaan berat pada masalah asamaranya bersama Jongdae. Ia mencintai Jongdae yang telah dimilikki oleh orang lain.

**HINT! RELATIONSHIP : Jongdae**

.

.

.

SM High School, sekolah elit khusus laki-laki yang merupakan sekolah favorit di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini dihuni oleh murid-murid yang pintar. Namun, ada beberapa yang menggunakan kekuasaan keluarga mereka untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Danger 3 adalah julukan bagi 3 Casanova di SM High School itu. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

.

**COMING SOON!**

.

.

.

How about this story guys?

ahaha~ Dray lagi seneng bikin kalian penasaran. tenang, 12 LEGENDS sama FF ini akan Dray post bareng-bareng kok.

**REVIEW = SPIRIT AND LOVE**


End file.
